


Kinktober Seventh: Violaceae

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Canon Het Relationship, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Nicknames, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: He had made sure to tell her that she could leave any time she wanted.She knew he was lying.





	Kinktober Seventh: Violaceae

**Author's Note:**

> Unusually, a drabble. (Don't come for me about 100 words, I'm not about that life.)
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 7: Blackmail.

She could leave any time she wanted.

He had made sure to tell her that.

Over. And over. And over again.

She knew he was lying.

He knew that she knew.

"Doffy..."

Eventually, she'd started calling him that in bed.

Eventually, she'd started calling him the same _out_ of bed.

"_Oh my god..!_"

"That's it, Violet."

He'd started calling her that _in_ bed.

She hadn't stopped him.

She could have.

Any time she wanted.

Even as his monstrous hands held her thighs, she _could have_ stopped him.

She could have refused the first time he pushed her skirts too high up her legs.

She could have refused any of the innumerable times after that.

"Don't stop," she'd come to say instead.

Eventually, he'd stopped telling her she could leave.

"_Aah - !_"

She never asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed one line per carriage return fic. I should spit out a few of these more often. c:
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
